


Damara Fucks Her Boyfriend In Public.docx

by helldyke420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Trans Damara Megido, Trans Kurloz Makara, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helldyke420/pseuds/helldyke420
Summary: Damara drags her boyfriend shopping. Her only goal is to fuck him in a dressing room, and by god does she do it.
Relationships: Damara Megido/Kurloz Makara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Damara Fucks Her Boyfriend In Public.docx

**Author's Note:**

> as a fitting room attendant. if you fuck in my dressing room im calling the police.
> 
> but this is kind of hot though.

He doesn’t know what she’s planning, which is cute. Her boyfriend is adorable, thinking that she would just not do anything after he admitted to wanting her to fuck him in public. He was tipsy at the time, and seemed not to remember everything he’d said the next morning. He did remember the excellent dicking down she gave him after that though.

“What about this, you like?” Damara asks, and he gives her a thumbs up to the shirt she holds up to him.

_ “Cute.”  _ She considers it for another moment, and then sets it in the shopping bag.  _ “You’re sure getting a lot.” _

“Just a lot to try on is all.” She says, and winks at him. His eyebrow raises, a puzzled look crossing his face.

Like she said, her boyfriend was adorable.

She slips her hand into his and presses up against him, giggling softly.

“Love you.” He leans down to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Love you more.” He mumbles, and her heart softens a little. It meant the world to her when he used his voice, just for her.

“We should go to the fitting rooms. Try to narrow down pile.” He tilts his head a little.

_ “Want me to wait here?”  _ He asks. She shakes her head no.

“You have to see them, don’t be silly.” He follows her to the fitting room, frowning a little as she waves off the attendant. The attendant seems bored enough to just let them slip by and into the last stall.

It’s a little tight with the two of them in there, but that’s just an excuse to get into his space. Kurloz just tries to help her with what he thinks she’s doing, and hangs the bag up on one of the hooks. Damara grins, and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him back against her. He makes a little surprised noise as she stands on her tiptoes, kissing his neck gently before sucking a nice, dark mark into his pale skin. He makes a worried little noise.

“You like?” She asks. He’s quiet. “Color?”

“Green.” He says softly, and she grins.

“Good boy.” The music is loud enough that their talking is easily obscured, though she’s still careful to keep quiet. “I want to fuck you in here.” She says, delighting in the little shiver that goes through him at that. “You like that? You want me to rail you?” He nods quickly, and she hums, pressing up against him. Kurloz was always so good for her.

Her hand snakes down between his legs, rubbing over where his sex is, teasing him through his clothes. He makes a gorgeous little airy gasp that has her hard in a second. The general consensus was that loud moans were sexy, but nothing got her going quite like Kurloz’s barely there little noises. She knows he can feel her hard-on up against his thigh, he grinds back against her and she has to press her lips together to keep from moaning.

“Sit on the bench, my pretty boy.” He’s quick to listen to her, but now that she can see his face she can see how nervous he is. His eyes flick between her and the door, and she tilts her head. “Color.” He pauses, and slowly signs.

_ “Green.”  _ She smiles and leans into him, pressing a kiss to his lips. They part for her, and she nips his lip gently, burying her hands in his wild curls as she climbs into his lap.

“So good for me, aren’t you?” She murmurs to him. “Spreading your legs just like that.” He gasps softly as her hand presses up against his cunt, rubbing gently. He squirms, but presses against her more firmly, hands wrapping around her waist. “Mm. You like knowing that someone could catch us, don’t you?” He whines softly. That’s a yes, then. “See you all desperate for me, maybe catch you with your pretty little pussy spread on my cock.” He’s blushing now. Her dirty talk always made him wet, and it was fun to exploit. “Are you wet for me now?” She asks, pressing a brief kiss to his lips. “Want me to stuff you, make you a pretty little mess?” He makes a soft little noise. “Can you say it?” There’s a pause as he tries to gather himself.

“Please fuck me, Damara…” He manages. It’s more than she expected of him, and it makes her moan happily.

They’re being too loud, and she knows they have to quiet down or they’ll get caught. The attendant seemed not to care about what they were doing, but that might change if they knew that Damara was totally gonna fuck her boyfriend up against the mirror.

“Shh. Good boy.” Her voice is barely above a whisper now, and his eyes dart back to the door. “Color.”

_ “Still green. Fuck me already, won’t you?”  _ He’s impatient, but he’s also flushed a delicious pink and she can’t take him seriously when he’s all turned on and needy. She slides off his lap, showing off the sizeable tent in her skirt, and he flushes.

“Don’t rush me.” She says, voice hard. He bites his lip, and she raises an eyebrow. “On your knees.” He’s quick to obey, hands going up her skirt and over her thighs. Damara leaves it to him to discover she didn’t bother with panties. He makes a surprised noise when he lifts her skirt up, but he dips his face between her legs, pressing wet kisses to the length of the shaft, his dark eyes half lidded as he watches her. She hums softly in encouragement, biting her lip to keep a soft little noise at bay as he licks slowly up the underside of her cock, kissing the tip and sucking on it. He finally takes more of her shaft into his mouth, humming quietly around her as her hand slips into his wild hair, urging him down faster. He resists, the bratty little shit that he is, his eyes glinting with playful malice as he refuses to speed up. Her cock hits the back of his throat, a few inches still neglected. She lets him pause, knowing that he needs a second to push down his gag reflex. He takes the rest of her smoothly, and she bites the palm of her hand so she doesn’t moan. He swallows around her, before pulling off slowly and taking her all in again. He finally lets her control the pace, and she has to actively keep herself from fucking his throat. It was hot, but now was not the time. His mouth is fucking incredible, obviously, and his fucking tongue piercing hits her f-spot in just the right way, making her stomach pull and tighten, quickly approaching her peak. He’s making these little whimpering noises, getting off on her using him. 

When she looks down and meets his slightly teary eyes, the jolt of arousal it causes nearly makes her cum then and there. She pulls him off her by his hair, and he makes a tiny whine.

“Hush. Don’t you want to get to the best part?” She knows they’re being a little too loud, and the last thing she wants is to end today with a sex offender charge. Kurloz is usually pretty quiet all on his own, but she’d definitely have to make a better effort. “Bend over. On the bench, face the mirror.” She says softly, and she watches his face turn red. “Now.” She says, firmly. He’s not slow to respond this time, following her instructions. Her hand rubs up against his clothed pussy, making his breath catch in his throat. She pulls his jeans off like she’s unwrapping a present. He’s very wet, which she’s sure he has been from the second she suggested this, and her lips curl into a little smile, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. “Keep your eyes on you, or I’ll stop.” She says, and his eyes go wide, his aroused flush growing darker.

“Stop what?” He asks, but she just gets on her knees. “...Oh my god.”   
“Watch.” She snaps, a little louder. He doesn’t respond again, but she knows he’s obeying her from the way he squirms, watching himself in the mirror.

She spreads his thighs roughly, and buries her face between his legs, dragging her tongue teasingly over his hole before wrapping her lips around his tiny cock and  _ sucking _ . She hears his tiny little whimper, and the way he’s dripping tells her he’s watching how good she’s making him feel. His faces are adorable, so responsive and pretty as she sucks his little cock, takes her fingers and plunges two of them in his wet cunt. He’s whimpering softly as she fucks him nice and slow, his wet walls hugging her fingers. She pulls off, and he makes a frustrated noise, his head bowing and resting against the mirror.

“You feel good, baby?” She laughs to him, watching his fingers flex against the glass. “You like watching?”   
“Yes, please, Damara … please keep going…” He whimpers softly. She loves getting all the little things right enough to push him into begging. Kurloz almost never begs.

“Head up. Now.” She snaps. He whines softly, but his head raises, meeting his own eyes in the mirror.

“Shit, Damara, it’s … it’s too much, c’mon…” She laughs softly, presses a wet kiss over his dripping hole, flicking her tongue over the tip of his dick. He shivers, his thighs tensing with the effort it takes not to close his legs.

“Be good. Let’s see how quiet you can be when you cum with my fingers in your slutty hole.” He moans so soft and shaky, like he wants to fall apart. “Getting fucked in a fitting room like a whore, can’t even stand to wait until we get home.”

“Please, Damara, make me cum, please!” His voice is an urgent whisper, his breath fogging up the glass. She smirks, dipping her head lower and wrapping her lips around his little dick again. He makes a choked little noise, and she knows he’s struggling to be a good boy for her, but he’s still watching. His thighs tense and relax, wanting to grind against her face, but he restrains himself. His hole is gripping her fingers so tight, and she knows he’s close.

“Please, please, Damara, can I cum? Please?” He asks, breathy, struggling to keep quiet. She nods, curling her fingers forward to rub against his g-spot directly, sucking hard on his dick. He cums, letting out the tiniest little moan, his walls vicing around her. Her cock aches so bad from denial, and she’s a little shaky as she licks and kisses him between his thighs, making him squirm from oversensitivity. She pulls away, grinning at him in the mirror.

“You don’t think I’m done already, do you?” She asks, standing, her cock pressing up against his thigh. He groans softly, his head bowing.   
“No, please, I don’t want you to be done yet…” He pleads. She grabs his wild curls, forcing him to look up again, to watch her drag her cock over his still dripping cunt. He’s making the prettiest faces, and he presses his ass back against her, desperate for it.

“Don’t worry, slut, you’ll get what you need…” She laughs softly to him, loving the little shiver he makes.

She uses her free hand to help guide her massive cock into him, gripping his hair to make sure he was watching. His lips part, a soft groan dropping from his lips as he’s stretched open on her cock. He’s tighter than usual, too, probably from the fear of getting caught. It feels amazing around her length, the way he grips her, his walls fluttering around her, greedily pushing back in an attempt to take more. He’s always been so good about the stretch, she knew he loved the ache of it, making him sore in the best way. 

“Good boy, taking my cock so well…” She praises him, and he’s beautifully responsive. A pitchy breath escapes him as she drives in deeper, and he’s so eager for it. She steadies herself on his hip, the way he clenches around her makes her almost dizzy. He’s perfect but he’s too perfect, felt too good. Made her want to destroy him. She thrusts the last few inches in all at once, making him keen softly, a beautiful noise that was absolutely too loud. She huffs, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

There’s a moment of silence before there’s a knock on the door.

“Is everything okay?” The attendant asks. Damara has to take a few breaths before answering, but Kurloz is not making it easy. He’s vicing around her, dripping wet. 

“Everything is good!” She says, voice only a little unsteady. She makes a shushing motion to him, and slowly starts thrusting into him, shallow. He’s falling apart, she can tell, barely holding it together to stay completely silent.

“Do you need any more sizes?” The attendant asks, and Damara drives into him hard. His head bows again, and she grips his hair quickly, forcing him back up.

“No, th-thank you!” She curses the stammer in her voice.

“Alright … let me know if you need anything, then.” They hear the attendant walk away, and Damara grins at him, her hips still moving slowly. It’s driving him crazy, she knows it is. His eyes flutter as she hits a good spot, and he struggles to focus back on himself.

His wet little cunt is starting to make sloppy noises as she fucks him, dripping and making his thighs sticky, and she drives harder into him, hitting deep inside him, bumping up against his cervix.

“Fuck, D-Damara, please…” His voice is a whisper. “Please can I touch myself, please!” He’s struggling to keep quiet and his voice is so uneven, jumping a little every time she slams in.

“Do it. Stroke your little cock, slut.” She demands. “Fall apart.” He’s not slow to obey, his hand coming down to rub his tiny cock, panting harshly as she continues to fuck him hard. He’s close and she’s not far behind.

He groans, his breath fogging the mirror as he tightens around her, his pussy getting impossibly wetter as he cums. She watches him struggle to keep his eyes open, watching, but he can’t anymore, his eyes fluttering shut as he falls apart. He grips her dick so nice that she’s not far behind, burying herself in him one more time before shooting her load deep inside him. He gives a soft, strangled groan at the sensation, his walls continuing to flutter around her as he rides his orgasm out, stroking himself slowly. She sighs, satisfied, and kisses the back of his neck, scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin. He shivers, and she grins. She pulls out of him, and he’s still so wet. He pulls his hands away, and she’s rewarded with the sight of her cum dripping out of his well-fucked hole. She could almost purr. She grips his ass, making him squirm just a little, looking uncertain.

“What? Just looking…” She cooes to him, making him flush. “I tired you out, then?” She asks. He rolls his eyes, a grin crossing his face as he stands back up, rolling his shoulders just a little.

_ “You could definitely say that.”  _ He laughs.

“Well I’m not done with you yet.” She pulls him down into a kiss, and he makes a muffled surprised noise before kissing her back, biting her lip and making her growl softly. “After all, we haven’t even gotten anything for you … and I saw a few things at Victoria’s Secret that you’ll have to try on for me.” He shivers a little, and she grins. “I knew you’d like that.”

“...Trying to kill me, aren’t you…” He mumbles, and she laughs.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is helldyke420, follow to watch a man mentally fall apart until they are a husk of themself, barely clinging to reason.  
> thanks for reading :o)


End file.
